Little Rose & the Legend of The Doctor
by geeklordofall
Summary: Little Rose is a little girl living in a small cottage in the woods, her father abuses her & her mother. Little Rose reads in a book called "The Legend of The Doctor" that if she witnesses a falling star, it is said to be a silver watch, belonging to The Doctor. If she finds the watch, she must bring it to The Doctor & he will take her away from her life to see the stars.


Little Rose & The Legend of The Doctor

Once upon a time, in a little cottage in the woods, there lived an eleven year old little girl by the name of Little Rose. Little Rose lived with her mother and an abusive stepfather. Every day the stepfather would come home drunk wasting all the money he had earned that day for the family, on alcohol. The stepfather would beat Little Rose and her mother, Little Rose dreamt of leaving the world and escaping her life. One day while the stepfather slept, Little Rose snuck into her fathers old library room. She looked around and found a picture book, Little Rose skimmed through it. As she set the book down, she noticed a book on her father's desk, it was marked as "very private". Little Rose picked up the book and read the cover. It read "The Legend of The Doctor". Little Rose opened it and started to read, it read that if you witnessed a star falling from the sky it was said that the star is a silver watch, very special to a man who lives in a big blue box, the man is an extraordinary man called "The Doctor". If you were to find the watch, and bring it to The Doctor, The Doctor would take you away in his blue box. Little Rose looked up from the book and thought to herself.

"Oh how I wish The Doctor would take me away from here." Little Roses stepfather walked in, and when he saw her in there he beat her until she was out of the room. Little Rose stuffed the book in her shirt and ran out and into her room. Later that night Little Rose was sitting by her window reading the book she had found in her father's library, when she saw a small light flash out of the corner of her eye. She opened the door and peered out the window. Seeing another small light, Little Rose saw a star fall from the sky and land in the woods.

"That's it, it must be! It's the silver watch." Little Rose said filled with hope. "My escape has come! I must find that watch and bring it to The Doctor." The next day Little Rose got up early before her mother and stepfather were awake and she set out to find the silver watch. Along the way lived a Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf was very sly and thought about how he loved to trouble people with his presence. As he was thinking, Little Rose walking in the woods by herself caught his eye.

"Hello little girl, what troubles you to go looking in the woods by yourself?" Bad Wolf asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh sir, I am in search of a silver watch I saw fall from the sky. I must find it and give it to The Doctor so that he can surely take me away from this horrible place!" Little Rose explained.

"A doctor, I see, let me help you child." Bad Wolf said. "First you must keep going straight until you come to two paths, take the right path, and you will surely find the watch. But be careful, for there are dangers out there." Bad Wolf instructed.

"Oh many thanks to you sir."Little Rose thanked, and she started her search. Little Rose did as Bad Wolf instructed and kept walking straight, until she came to a path. The path was a left one and looked dangerous.

"That Bad Wolf has tricked me, for there is only one path in which I must take." Little Rose took the left path and kept walking. On the way she met Bad Wolf again. "Go away go away oh Bad Wolf you have tricked me so I will not trust you."

"Little girl, I know were this watch is, please let me help lead you." Bad Wolf said.

"Lead me to the watch." Little Rose commanded.

"You must keep walking straight until you come to two roadblocks. One is a swamp filled with many creatures, the other is a flower patch. Take the flower patch roadblock, and you will surely find the watch." Bad Wolf instructed.

"My thanks again kind sir." Little Rose set off again. She kept walking until she came to a roadblock. It was a swamp. "Bad Wolf has surely gone and tricked me again! For there is only a swamp filled with creatures in front of me." Little Rose found a hanging rope and swung across the swamp, landing safely. She kept walking where she met Bad Wolf again. "Go away go away oh Bad Wolf you have once again tricked me leading me into a trap to endanger my life so I will not trust you."

"Little girl, this time I will lead you the right way, let me help you." Bad Wolf once again said deceivingly.

"Tell me, where is the watch." Little Rose commanded.

"Keep walking, you will come to a path and a roadblock, take the path, and you will surely find the watch." Bad Wolf directed.

"Once again I thank you." Little Rose did what Bad Wolf instructed. She walked ahead, coming to a roadblock, it was a bright beautiful light. Little Rose stood staring at it, she noticed that the light looked like it was getting closer to her as she stared at it. It engulfed everything it touched. Little Rose felt a bright light in the corner of her eye, she looked towards it and saw a silver watch on the ground. The watch had some seal/engraving on it and Little Rose could see this gold light emitting from it. She could hear a voice whispering something as though it was talking to her. Little Rose ran and grabbed the watch before the light could get to it. Little Rose backed up, seeing the light looking as though it was trying to grab her. Little Rose felt a push on her back, making her almost land in the light. She turned around and saw Bad Wolf smiling cunningly.

"Please sir, let me pass, I must find The Doctor." Little Rose pleaded.

"You may not see this Doctor, for if you do my destruction will come." Bad Wolf blocked Little Roses path.

"Sir, if you do let me pass, I can have The Doctor take us away together and lift this curse of your evilness." Little Rose compromised.

"The Doctor is my destruction!" Bad Wolf howled. Bad Wolf spread his arms out and charged at Little Rose, hoping to push her into the light. Little Rose filled with fear, ran out of the way. Bad Wolf, missing Little Rose, ran right into the light, and never came out. Little Rose looked at the light and started to run, it was catching up with her. She ran and ran, until Little Rose felt herself run into something. She fell on the ground holding her nose, and looked up. It was a big blue box, just like the legend said. Little Rose turned around, seeing the light getting even more closer to her. Little Rose saw the door of the box open slightly, a man poked his body halfway out the door, he was in a brown pinstriped suit wearing a brown trench coat and hair that stuck out the top of his head, Little Rose admired it, his brown eyes looked around and then fell on Little Rose.

"You're still sitting there, while a light that will erase your whole life, making it so that you were never born is catching up with you?" He extended his hand, Little Rose looked at him, some fear in her eyes. "Come on. Trust me, I'm The Doctor." On hearing that he was The Doctor, Little Rose grabbed his hand and felt him pull her up into the box. The Doctor ran to a computer screen and started scanning it. "What's your name anyway?" He asked.

"Little Rose." Little Rose answered.

"Little Rose, huh, that's nice." The Doctor said smiling and then going back to his screen.

"Oh Doctor am I glad to see you." Little Rose said excited. "I have gone through so many hardships, I have an abusive stepfather at home, and when I was on my search for this silver watch I met a Bad Wolf."

The Doctor stopped looking at the computer screen. "What?" he said confused. He walked over to Little Rose and grabbed the watch. He put it in his pocket and looked at Little Rose. "Thank you." he said a small smile on his face. Little Rose blushed.

"I read in a Book of Legends that if I found that and gave it to you, you would take me away from my horrid life, to see many things." Little Rose said hopefully. The Doctor looked at Little Rose, a sad look on his face. Little Rose felt her heart sink. "Surely the legend must be true. He's The Doctor, I trust him." Little Rose thought.

The Doctor smiled, "First I have to make it so that it's safe for you to travel with me." Little Roses heart lifted. "Uh, you can go outside now. The light has passed." The Doctor instructed.

"What are you doing?" Little Rose asked.

"I have to take care of this...thing. uh, it won't take long, I just have to make it safe for you and me, to travel, I mean." The Doctor explained running back into the box. "It'll take about a year, your time, so wait." The Doctor gave Little Rose an assuring smile that made her not worry completely.

"Don't worry, The Doctor will come back." Little Rose told herself. She saw the box fade away as it made a strange noise.

The box reappeared, The Doctor opened the door and ran out. "Little Rose! Little Rose? Little Rose, it's safe now, you can come out." The Doctor said shouting out into the woods. He looked around, seeing no Little Rose, he headed back to his box.

"Oi! Doctor! Where do you think your going!?" The Doctor turned around and saw a girl wearing really old clothes running to him. The girl ran to him and hugged him.

"Don't think you're running away from me again." the girl said letting go of The Doctor and smiling, "I've been waiting, & you took WAY too long."

"Wait, who are you?" The Doctor asked surprised.

'You said it was going to be year. Turned out to be ten" the girl accused.

"Little Rose?" The Doctor asked squinting, "Yeah, now I'm starting to see it."

"It's plain Rose now, "Little Rose was when I was little, get the concept?" Rose said sarcastically.

"ah, ha ha, I see." The Doctor laughed. "Anyway since you're here let's be off then, better you be older anyway."

"Doctor wait." Rose said hesitating.

"Why, don't you want to come?" The Doctor asked.

Rose smiled, "Well, yeah."

The Doctor looked at Rose, confused. "Do you, though?"

"Yeah, I just thought, because I changed." Rose said unsure.

The Doctor smiled, "You haven't changed much." Rose smiled sweetly. The Doctor extended his hand as Rose took it.

"I've meant to ask though, this box, what's it called?" Rose asked.

"A TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor said beaming.

"Bragger." Rose said.

So Little Rose, or rather, Rose traveled with The Doctor, and fell in love with the man who when she was little, promised to take her away from her horrible life.

**THE END**


End file.
